


My Pearl

by colossalbertl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Link, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Link, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Loving Prince Sidon, M/M, Protective Prince Sidon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Short & Sweet, Sweet Prince Sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colossalbertl/pseuds/colossalbertl
Summary: Link has nightmares about what happened 100 years ago, but this time, Sidon is here to save him.
Relationships: Link & Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138
Collections: Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Short Stories





	My Pearl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HailHydra335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra335/gifts).



> Written for [voidnin](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/voidnin) on Tumblr!

Sidon wasn’t having the best day. His princely duties just got basically doubled, now that he’s learning how to become a good King when his father finally retires. Link had been out hunting today with the other Zora’s so Sidon really hadn’t had any time alone with the small Hylian lately. Every part of Sidon’s day seemed to be planned out for him, even bathroom breaks! The poor shark boy was so stressed out anymore that all his hair would be falling out, if he had any. Soon the day is coming to a close, the sun setting west of the Domain, giving the luminous stone sculptures a charming evening glow. Sidon was bushed as he walked to his quarters, his feet dragging. Link was already home, crouched in front of their personal cooking pot. By the smell of it, Link was making Sidon his favorite, Salmon Risotto. The tired shark drudged over to Link, wrapping his beefy arms around the small Hylian waist. “That smells so good, darling. You always know what to do to cheer me up, My Pearl.” Sidon set his head on top of Link’s. Link was so small that Sidon still had to bend over to do it comfortably. The short stature of the blond Hylian was one of Sidon’s favorite things, aside from his cooking and good looks. 

The couple were snuggled into bed, Sidon happily eating his second helping of food. Link was cuddled under Sidon’s thick arm, wrapped up in a blanket like a cocoon, slowly drifting off to sleep. The last rays of sunlight were drifting through their open air windows, a gentle breeze flowing through their room. Sidon finished his plate, stretching over to set it on the nightstand carefully, as to not wanting to wake Link up. He slowly laid them both down and pulled the covers up. He, too, became drowsy and fell asleep. 

The night was a cold one, making Link shiver and curl up closer to Sidon. The blond’s eyebrows were furrowed, a grimace displaying itself on Link’s usually happy face. He groans, shooting up out of bed. His small body was shaking, looking way more frail than it should. Silent, fat tears rolled down his face, images of his Champion friends that he couldn’t save one-hundred years ago replaying over and over in his head. His fight with the Guardians at Fort Hateno was repeating over and over, forcing himself to watch his past self die, failing his duty to protect the Princess at all times. He’s a failure, he’s a failure, it’s his fault all of his friends are gone, its his fault that Mipha is gone. If only he were a better knight. 

Sidon woke up to the sound of Link crying, which was the worst sound that he could possibly wake up to. He sat up in bed and pulled Link close, cupping his boyfriend’s small face in his clawed, webbed hands. His soft thumbs wiped away Link’s tears the best that they could, but they just kept coming. Sidon tried to talk to him, to calm him down, but nothing worked. He kissed his eyelids when they closed, desperately trying to get Link to calm down. Luckily for him, there was a glass of water on the nightstand as if it was given to them from Goddess Hylia herself. Sidon handed the glass to Link, who was grateful and almost drank the whole thing in one go if it weren’t for Sidon telling the boy to pace himself. The water helped him immensely, slowly stopping his tears. “Baby, my Pearl, do you want to talk about it, or do you want to be distracted from it?” 

Link signed shakily that he wanted to be distracted, as it was to sensitive to talk about at the moment. Sidon set him gently on the bed as he rushed off to get Link his favorite stuffed toy from his childhood in Castle Town. It was the only toy Link remembered receiving from his mother before she died. Sidon quickly returned and placed Link on his lap, handing Link the beaten down, old toy. The blond held the stuffed plushie of a horse (that looked strangely like Epona), close to his chest as he cuddled himself closer to Sidon. The Prince quickly wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close as he rubbed his back soothingly. He rocked Link back and forth, slowly urging him to go peacefully back to sleep. With some encouragement from Sidon, Link did fall back into a peaceful sleep with nothing but sweet dreams as far as his minds eye could see. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small, short and sweet but angsty one-shot! 
> 
> [colossalbertl's linktr.ee](https://linktr.ee/colossalbertl)


End file.
